Dear Natasha
by NinaCasillas
Summary: Calypso no es solo el lugar donde los dueños del mundo pasan la velada, a media noche también se convierte en el recinto donde cualquiera puede encontrar lo que más anhela… En su cumpleaños número 35, Calypso le dará a Steve lo que siempre ha deseado, a través de una morena llamada Natasha… WARNINGS, Yaoi M/M, STONY, WINTERPANTHER, James Rhodes x Sam Wilson
1. Chapter 1

**Salut!**

 _Antes que nada…_ _ **¡Feliz cumpleaños a mi Stevie Boobies Rogers"!**_

 _Ya sé, fue el 4 de julio, pero últimamente no he cumplido a tiempo con mis compromisos y me está matando el atraso de mis trabajos. Regresé ayer a la Universidad (Si, solo tuve 15 días de vacaciones xD) así que escribir mucho, no pude la verdad. Pero eso sí no dude en participar del evento que realizó el grupo Stony con este hermoso regalo para mi Capipaleta._

 _Pronto estaré publicando en esta plataforma el oneshot Muraaka con temática omegaverse, para que los lectores que no estén familiarizados con Ao3 puedan leerlo sin problemas. Si quieren... También está en Amor Yaoi y de a pocos, iré unificando mis trabajos en los diferentes sitios web para su deleite._

 _¡Espero que les guste un montón, que lo amen como yo amé hacerlo!_

 _No duden en regalarme sus reviews, comentarios, follows… Eso me haría muy feliz y me animaría a seguir subiendo capítulos de "Buried in the armor" *guiño, guiño* Es broma, aún no tengo la siguiente parte y soy una vergüenza._

 _El oneshot tiene leve detalles AU y OoC aunque no mucho, creo yo. Intenté hacer los personajes más acordes siquiera al MCU, espero que no les moleste que me haya tomado ciertas licencias, cof cof._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Solo me pertenecen la trama, la historia y el contexto descrito a continuación, personajes y demás elementos, hacen parte de Marvel y las compañías en conjunto que trabajan con la empresa y poseen los derechos._

 _ **Advertencias:**_ _Lemon (de mala calidad), Shota, Crossdressinh. Yaoi M/M._

 _ **Este oneshot participó en el Primer Festival Winghead del grupo Stony :D**_

 _ **Soundtrack:**_

 _Agent Provocateur- Star Stripper_

 _Caravan Palace- Lone Digger_

 _ **Voilá!**_

* * *

– ¿Así que pasarás tu cumpleaños en la casa de Howard? –preguntó Bucky desde su cómoda, sus palabras apáticas contradecían los ojos azules demandantes que insistían por una respuesta.

–Sí, supongo que la emoción de presentarme a su hijo le hizo olvidar el día de mi cumpleaños– respondió el Capitán con un movimiento indiferente de hombros. Desempacaba toda su valija con aburrimiento, creyendo inútil el ejercicio. Después de mañana, regresaría a la base de Shield, abandonaría una vez más la vida civilizada y retornaría al aburrido empleo que le daba una buena dosis de estrés, claro.

–… Howard es un imbécil–

– ¡Lenguaje! – exclamó contundentemente el Capitán, cuando escucho a su mejor amigo hablar sobre Stark en esos términos. Eran camaradas, a Howard le debía lealtad absoluta después del tiempo y esfuerzo que este le había dedicado a su carrera militar. Sin él, quizá no estuviese siquiera entre las filas del ejército norteamericano; gracias a su esmero, Steve se abrió las puertas para llegar a donde estaba ahora.

No eran los contactos o la influencia. Simplemente era el hecho irrefutable de que Howard había apostado por él...

Le guardaba confianza, una que ni siquiera él poseía.

–Ojalá que el hijo de Howard no saque lo gilipollas de su padre– masculló Bucky, caminando hasta el espejo fijo a la pared, acomodando con esmero su kepis.

–Bastante tarde hermano. El muchacho es demasiado conflictivo. Supera con creces la mala actitud de su padre. Nadie lo soporta–

Steve cayó a la cama exhausto, había terminado de acomodar la poca ropa en uno de los muebles anexos al cuarto provisional en el que se alojaba junto a sus compañeros de expedición. Cerró los ojos zafándose del nudo molesto de su corbata y comenzó a deshacerse del uniforme elegante que usualmente lucía para visitar Manhattan.

La tranquilidad del lugar fue interrumpida por un ruidoso Sam abriendo la puerta de golpe. De inmediato el Sargento tomó el revólver de su manga izquierda y con una rapidez inusitada apuntó directamente a la frente de su compañero.

– ¡Maldición, Barnes baja esa mierda! – exclamó Wilson levantando instintivamente sus manos para protegerse.

– ¿Qué estabas pensando al hacer tanto alboroto, idiota? – Bucky preguntó mientras escondía el arma bajo el pequeño compartimento de su uniforme.

Steve observaba con total tranquilidad la escena, mantenía uno de sus ojos abierto vislumbrando divertido la expresión de temor impregnada en el rostro de Sam. El cansancio sin embargo no le permitió hacer otra cosa, más que bostezar y acomodarse para dormir un rato.

– ¡Hey Cap! ¡Venga, levántate! Tengo entradas para un evento especial…– dijo emocionado el joven soldado, zarandeando con cordialidad a Steve.

– ¿Las conseguiste Sam? ¿Cuántos pitos te chupaste? – se mofó el Sargento, mientras con un rápido movimiento le arrebataba de las manos los boletos a Wilson.

–El de T' Challa no creo, ese ya te lo comes tú…–

–Hijo de…–

–Nada de malas palabras, niños… Este viejo ya se irá a dormir– interrumpió el Capitán, sin siquiera observarles. El extenuante estado en el que se encontraba, le impedía deshacerse del uniforme.

Pensó que al día siguiente lo mandaría a la tintorería y no habría problema.

– ¡Oh capitán! No sabes cuánto me costó tener estas entradas ¡Son limitadas! – exclamó Wilson, recuperando los tiquetes y mostrándoselos orgulloso a Steve. El soldado no prestó atención, tan solo se acomodó para darle la espalda al muchacho bajo su cuidado. No había escuchado ni la mitad de lo que le había dicho Sam, debido al cansancio que le carcomía.

–Déjalo compañero, si nosotros no tenemos el apellido Stark el no nos cederá una cita previa– susurró con desprecio Bucky, caminando a la puerta con soltura, conociendo demasiado bien a Steve como para esperar un gruñido de su parte y verle levantar de la cama.

– ¡Mierda! ¡Jodido chantaje emocional que me lías! –

Los improperios de Steve acompañados de una brusca caminata al baño, hicieron sonreír perversamente a James que lo observaba con un dejo de satisfacción. Sam no pudo más que reprimir un "¡Lenguaje!" ante las retahílas vulgares que profería el Capitán, jamás le había visto en un estado de malestar como tal. Y sin embargo, los ojos risueños de Bucky le indicaban que los berrinches ya eran costumbre.

– ¡Bien hecho, Barnes! – felicitó Sam la poca manera ortodoxa de llevar a Steve a su propia celebración de cumpleaños.

–Derechos de antigüedad, colega– respondió el Sargento, antes de lanzarle a un recién llegado Steve los pantalones militares y reír burlonamente.

–Yo de ti no me reiría tanto… Le diré a T' Challa tu plan de llevarme con prostitutas–

Ambos muchachos soltaron una carcajada limpia y sincera, dejando sorprendido al rubio cumpleañero. Bucky negó con su cabeza incrédulo, mientras Sam limpiaba satíricamente una lágrima invisible.

Steve de inmediato replicaría la burla implícita en los gestos de sus compañeros, y pensó en deshacerse del uniforme para tomar un merecido descanso, pero antes una voz femenina respondió todas sus dudas

–Vamos a un _burlesque_ , Capitán Rogers… –

* * *

La atractiva pelirroja que le recogió en su habitaciónse hacía llamar "Black Widow", tenía unos grandes ojos verdes que no se despegaban de él, y la picardía impregnada en el rostro maquillado elegantemente. Bajo el vestido brillante y lujoso se definía la voluptuosidad de ese glorioso cuerpo. El escote se desbordaba ante los pechos altivos y suaves de la muchacha, la cintura estrecha delineaba la curvatura de ese trasero grande y firme, y las piernas finas terminaban siendo mucho más largas al verlas con esos tacones de infarto.

Una mujer capaz de hacer pecar a cualquier hombre, menos a Steve.

Lo supo de inmediato, las insinuaciones de la hermosa chica que desde el principio de la velada fueron dirigidas a él, no surtían efecto. Las manos de ella acariciando sutilmente el pecho ancho del Capitán y la sonrisa perversa que le dedicaba en cada palabra, pasaron desapercibidas tanto para él aludido como para James.

Y Sam, bueno el pobre Sam sí que había sido hechizado totalmente por la belleza de la pelirroja bailarina.

Sus intentos de llamar la atención de ella, las mejillas sonrosadas cada vez que "Black Widow" parecía dedicarle tiempo y todos esos balbuceos absurdos que soltaba, queriendo participar en la conversación… Le parecieron penosos a Bucky que no hacía más que lamentarse por la situación de su amigo.

– ¿Cuántos años cumple, querido Capitán? – preguntó grácilmente la muchacha, sentándose junto a Steve en el refinado auto que el mismo burlesque había ofrecido para su transporte.

–Yo cumplo 35 años, señorita–

Una respuesta escueta que no acompañó con sus ojos azules, porque no le interesaban los acercamientos de la dama. Apenas distinguió su rostro y después perdió el interés. Le parecía hermosa por supuesto, pero un hombre de 34 años ya no era tan fácil de impresionar.

–Es un maravilloso lugar para pasar su cumpleaños– suspiró la chica, sacando un cigarrillo del nacimiento de sus pechos y dejarlo eróticamente sobre sus carnosos labios.

Justo antes de que el cigarro se encendiese y el fuego ardiera sobre el tabaco, el Capitán conectó su vista con la de ella por primera vez en toda la velada, solo para decirle educadamente,

–Señorita le suplico que apague el cigarrillo. Es bastante nocivo para su salud–

Bucky solo maldijo por lo bajo y Sam quiso llorar al ver la decepción e incredulidad plantados en el armónico rostro de la muchacha

–Por supuesto… Lo que usted ordene– respondió "Black Widow" sin deseo de volver a coquetear con ese hombre.

Steve jamás había sido asiduo de estos sitios, de hecho, la primera vez que asistió fue para acompañar a Howard en las épocas juveniles de ambos. Sin embargo, Stark se casó y él jamás volvió a pisar lugares de esa índole.

Había escuchado de los burlesques que abundaban por Manhattan, pero sobre todo de este, al que solo se le atribuían impresiones positivas. Personas con dinero e influencias quedaban atrapadas en la magia que emanaba _Calypso,_ las mujeres eran descritas como diosas caminando entre mortales capaces de gastar su fortuna en ellas y los designios placenteros de esa tierra prometida, eran un secreto a viva voz entre los habitantes de la ciudad.

– ¿Cómo conseguiste entradas? – preguntó Steve, leyendo en la marquesina elegante, el nombre de _Calypso._ Tan simple y llamativo como los propios rumores que giraban en torno al lugar.

–Rhodey– respondió escuetamente Wilson sin querer dar más explicaciones. El Capitán y James asintieron sin querer preguntar más al respecto.

–Caballeros, bienvenidos al Balcón del cielo…– susurró la pelirroja con una mueca perversa en los labios, antes de abrirles las puertas y enseñarles el pasadizo al mismísimo infierno.

* * *

Luces neón en tonos violeta adornaban el techo, marcando el camino a una puerta con detalles de un color azul eléctrico. El corredor con iluminación uniforme y precaria, le pareció un detalle atractivo al Capitán.

Austero, minimalista, refinado… Tan distinto al ambiente de otros lugares que solo se proponían cegarte.

Los tacones de "Black Widow" retumbaron seguros sobre el piso elegante del cabaret, las manos de Bucky peinaban con esmero su cabello y la curiosidad que burbujeaba en los ojos de Sam le impedía perderse pormenores.

Justo cuando estuvieron frente al portón que les daba la bienvenida al epicentro de la diversión, la pelirroja sonriéndoles abiertamente, pasó una tarjeta pequeña sobre un lector.

Después se abrió elegantemente la puerta, ofreciéndoles a los caballeros una vista privilegiada de _Calypso._

El panorama era amplio y oscuro, cada decoración del lugar se teñía en contrastes violetas, rosa y azul eléctrico. No había más que un puñado de mesas altas y lámparas lo suficientemente bajas para no incomodar a los dueños del mundo en su trago nocturno.

Lo primero que llamó la atención de Steve fue el piso con destellos de ese azul circundante en el lugar, dibujando señas que le obligaban a levantar la vista a la tarima que rodeaba.

Una jaula.

La rubia se contoneaba salvaje entre los barrotes movibles de esa cárcel elegante. Unas marcas rosáceas protegían las áreas privadas de su cuerpo y brillaban contra la oscuridad que cobijaba el centro del burlesque.

Tan solo llevaba guantes largos y un collarín de perro adhiriéndose sobre su largo cuello. Los tacones altos de ella, ahora pertenecían a los hombres que aguardaban junto a la jaula, pagando por ese privilegio, por supuesto.

Una castaña con un vestido corto y ajustado de color rojizo como todas las camareras del sitio, les ofreció sugerentemente bebidas para pasar el asombro de ver _Calypso_ en su máximo esplendor.

Insinuó coquetamente caminar hasta una de las mesas y disfrutar del show. Steve no pudo contener los gestos de sorpresa que le embargaron al observar figuras importantes del mundo corromperse en ese lugar de mala muerte. Hombres de negocio, militares, políticos de renombre, científicos, todos ellos rogando por una reservación en ese burlesque.

– ¿Sabes dónde está "Black Widow"? – preguntó Bucky al aire, viendo como tres vodkas llegaban hasta su mesa de la mano de una candente rubia.

Si que las mujeres eran demasiado hermosas en _Calypso._ Incluso James se vio culpable de mirar demasiado tiempo a la chica arriba de ese psicodélico escenario.

–Se ha ido, solo me dijo que estuviese al tanto del próximo show y que solicitará el _Echo India_ lo antes posible, porque ella ya sabía lo que él quería y no sé que más…– respondió ido Sam, enfocando su atención con la hermosa camarera pelirroja que se contoneaba por la otra sección del cabaret.

– ¿Cómo sabrá lo que yo quiero? –

El Capitán estaba más ensimismado en la arquitectura del lugar, la fascinante estructura de los cuadros en relieves neón le atrapaban del todo. La combinación de los colores sobre la oscuridad pareció gustarle aún más que la acrobacia de la muchacha y antes de regresar a detallar el suelo bajo sus pies, un brusco cambio de música le alertó.

El tocadiscos volvió a sonar con algo mucho más de su época.

Las luces parpadearon en un destello arrebatador y entonces la oscuridad cundió todo el sitio, salvo por la tarima, en la que los barrotes habían desaparecido y a su paso solo quedaba un caballo rosa de carrusel.

¿Un caballo de carrusel? Preguntó Steve observando nuevamente el escenario, pestañeando rápidamente ante el cambio brusco de contexto.

Ingirió el vodka con brusquedad y entonces la vio.

Un pequeño corsé a juego con el color del caballo, complicadas costuras intricadas que creaban el espejismo de joyas preciosas sobre ese vientre plano. Las plumas rosas protegían sus exuberantes caderas de las miradas malintencionadas como la suya, dejando entrever sin embargo, las piernas largas y los muslos carnosos de esa delicada dama.

– _Echo India_ – canturreó un hombre de bigote espeso y sonrisa maliciosa. La camarera con mimo le llevó hasta las sillas contiguas del carnavalesco escenario.

Steve rió juvenilmente al notar los volantes de esa sutil ropa interior. Los ligueros fueron pillados por una levedad de tiempo cuando la bailarina giró sobre una de sus zapatillas de punta. El espectáculo se tornó artístico, regocijante y enriquecedor para el Capitán.

– _Echo India_ – gritó alguien con un traje elegante y sombrero de copa. Un guiño de ojo que le dio a sus colegas y que por nadie paso desapercibido.

El cabello oscuro brillando bajo el haz de luz que se colaba a través de los destellos que desprendía la tarima. Su cadera chocó contra una de las patas plásticas del caballo y riendo infantilmente empezó a juguetear con sus guantes largos y de tonalidad rosa.

– _Echo India_ –

Escuchó a lo lejos, el Capitán. Se embelesaba aún más en ese caminar rítmico y distinguido de la sensual morena. Podía distinguir la curvatura de su grande y firme trasero bajo las plumas finas del traje.

Un beso lanzado al aire y finalmente el desprendimiento de los guantes, le hicieron sonreír absurdamente.

– _Echo India_ – susurró Bucky a su lado, observándole fijamente con un mensaje de _"Te descubrí así que ve por ella"._ Una sonrisa franca y abierta de Wilson bastó para que Steve caminase junto a la camarera hasta la tarima.

El último puesto era de Steve, gracias a sus amigos.

Un guiño de ella que no paso desapercibido para él y le hizo salivar como un adolescente precoz bajo la fachada de soldado respetable. La muchacha se deleitó en las expresiones del capitán e inquietamente con la zapatilla de ballet levantó la barbilla masculina.

Se alejó de él para contonear sus caderas sobre el caballo y poco a poco deshacerse de ese arreglo de plumas que escondía la parte baja de su cuerpo. Steve no logró respirar cuando el mullido trasero quedó al descubierto de todos. Turgente, suave y colosal apretándose deliciosamente contra los volantes de esa ropa interior sugestiva.

El meneo erótico que ejecutaba a través del escenario, la agilidad con la que conseguía caminar con las zapatillas de ballet y ese rostro derrochando sensualidad y dulzura al tiempo, lograron desequilibrar al Capitán en su puesto.

Se deshizo a los pocos segundos del corsé. Movimientos perezosos que mantenía a todos a la expectativa, y una sonrisa traviesa pintada en los labios que hacía trastabillar la poca decencia de Steve.

Se giró después, quedando de espaldas justo en el ángulo ideal que ansiaba el Capitán seguirla viendo. La piel fue quedando desnuda al transcurso del trabajo de los dedos sobre las cuerdas que ataban la prenda íntima de vestir, las caderas agitándose de adelante hacia atrás con un ritmo vertiginoso acompañaban la acción febril de la bailarina.

Y antes de volverse al público, el corsé se mantenía en su lugar a duras penas, por las manos pequeñas de la chica, que no hacían más que acariciar la tela. Steve por primera vez en su vida ansió con voluntad insana, verla totalmente desnuda.

Contuvo el aire, para escucharla reír irónica y verla lanzar el corsé sobre su rostro lívido. Entonces notó un pequeño top aferrando su busto casi inexistente y revelando ese vientre plano con pequeños lunares desperdigados en la piel. Le pareció tan apetecible el escenario que no dudo en relamerse gozoso los labios resecos.

Corrió ella pues hasta el caballo de carrusel, con los ojos embargados de una emoción pueril. Esta vez sí lo cabalgó, apretando su entrepierna a la silla de montar plástica, deslizándose con movimientos voluptuosos de cadera, de arriba hacia abajo.

Los ojos cerrados, una sonrisa inquieta y el goce dibujándose en el rostro femenino. Steve se la imaginó montada sobre su gran cuerpo, disfrutando de un delicioso paseo gracias a su…

Meneó su cabeza negativamente y cuando creyó que algo mucho mejor no podía pasar, notó esas piernas largas y exquisitas enredarse en el tubo que mantenía estático el gran caballo. Su cabeza hacia abajo, sus manos acariciando el vientre desnudo y una inexperiencia en los ojos que contradecía ese espectáculo decadente.

Regresando a su lugar, solo pataleaba sobre el brillante accesorio de feria, como si en realidad fuese una pequeña niña disfrutando del carrusel. ¡Claro que no era así! ¡Perversa, desdeñosa, sucia… y absurdamente hermosa! … Esas si eran cualidades de la infantil bailarina.

Al final, solo se bajó del caballo, tomó una sombrilla de burlesque del mismo color de su atuendo y caminando sobre sus puntas, como una elegante _ballerina_ , se despidió del público, no sin antes guiñarle el ojo una vez más al Capitán.

No había quedado desnuda, incluso, para un show de esta talla estaba con demasiada ropa, y sin embargo, todos los aplausos se los había llevado ella. La gente de pie con vítores emocionados de verla tan flamante sobre el atractivo escenario.

Y bueno, Steve… Steve solo caminaba demasiado lento por la noqueada que ella le había dado con su sensual baile.

.

.

.

.

No observó ninguno de los espectáculos posteriores, ni siquiera bebía de su trago que hace rato estaba servido. El hombre había quedado muy mal por la chica del caballo de carrusel y Bucky se preocupaba de que los rumores fuesen ciertos ¿Qué ocurría si su amigo se perdía en _Calypso_?

Sam había desaparecido del burlesque y el único cuerdo ahí, era James que no sabía ni qué hacer con un pasivo Capitán América sobre la mesa de reserva. Rendido de su inactividad y hastiado de verle así, caminó hasta Steve para llevarle a la salida, pero entonces un Sam Wilson llegaba con una sonrisa en los labios

– ¿Dónde estabas? – preguntó inquieto Bucky, cargando a un Capitán demasiado absorto de la realidad.

–Consiguiendo una cita privada con la hermosa Natasha– respondió soberbio el soldado y sonriendo felinamente, ayudo a Steve a caminar.

– ¿Natasha? ¿La que dejó así al Capitán? –

–Algo así... –

– ¿Cómo diablos hiciste eso, Wilson? – volvió a cuestionar incrédulo el Sargento, observándolo con sorpresa.

–Rhodey–

Bucky golpeó su frente con la palma de su mano y viró sus ojos antes de sentenciar –Le debes más que el culo al Teniente Rhodes–

–Ojalá solo le baste mi culo–

.

.

.

.

En el mismo auto donde habían llegado, en el también desaparecerían. La esbelta pelirroja sin embargo no los acompañaría, en su reemplazo junto a la ventana de copiloto, una morena de caderas anchas y grandiosas piernas los esperaba.

El vestido blanco que apenas conseguía cubrir un tercio de los muslos redondeados y unos tacones a juego, parecieron ser el estimulante que el veterano Capitán necesitaba para despertar del letargo.

Sus ojos azules se encontraron con el rostro soberbio de la dama, y sin que eso le pareciera molesto, sonrío absurdamente.

–Con que tú eres el Capitán América del que todos hablan…–afirmó la joven, fumando frente al héroe de guerra, sin que una mueca de disgusto se dibujase en su rostro.

–Si señorita–

–Es mucho más atractivo de lo que me lo describió el señor Wilson–

Exhaló el humo a través de la boca y le observó seductora.

Steve creyó morir.

–Me llamo Natasha, querido Capitán… y esta noche estaré junto a usted. Espero que no le incomode– retomó la palabra la muchacha, caminando hasta la puerta de los asientos traseros y abriéndola sin parsimonia.

Se sentó en el extremo de la silletería y sin necesidad de repetir la invitación, Steve tomó lugar junto a ella, aspirando el olor a almizcle, chocolate y cigarrillo…

–Hueles delicioso... –susurró Rogers, acercándose un poco más a ella. Sus manos cosquilleando ante el poco espacio entre ellos.

– _Merci_ – respondió Natasha, antes de que la puerta se cerrará frente a Bucky y Wilson, y Steve ni siquiera pudiera mirarles.

.

.

.

.

El cigarrillo bailaba sobre los labios rojizos de Natasha y los ojos del Capitán no podían dejar de ver como ese mal hábito se convertía en su obsesión. El humo le intoxicaba, pero ese malestar pasaba a un segundo plano, cuando ella no hacía más que sonreírle coquetamente.

–Es usted demasiado joven para ser Capìtán– masculló la morena, cruzando muy sutilmente sus piernas, dejando a Steve con deseos de ver más de esa piel tersa.

–Cumpliré 35 años. Estoy muy cerca de los 40–

–La edad en que los hombres se vuelven mucho más interesantes… ¿No cree? –

–Yo solo sé que no tengo la vitalidad de un muchacho… Me hago bastante viejo–

Ella negó divertida y rozando con sus dedos la corbata del uniforme canturreó –Hoy vamos a probar que no es así, querido Steve. Usted lo que necesita es solo una buena motivación–

* * *

¿Qué esperaban? ¿Sexo duro y hardcore? Claro que no, recen pecadores (as) y arrepiéntanse de sus pecados (?)

.

.

.

Nah, mañana seguro publicó la segunda parte... Gracias por leerme :)

 **#NinaCasillas**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Salut!**_

 _Hola de nuevo, espero que les haya gustado la primera parte… Ya se que no tenía nada de perverso y sucio, pero en fin… Este fragmento de historia si que les va a gustar, gente pecadora..._

 _El caso es que el baile en Calypso, lo intenté hacer muy Dita Von Teese (cosa en la que falle estrepitosamente) en su acto con un caballo de carrusel, que espero que vean en youtube. No hice el famoso show de la copa, porque creo que no iría muy acorde a lo juguetón de mi Tony…_

 _Sin más preámbulos, bienvenidos de nuevo... Síganle, pásenle y disfruten._

 _ **Soundtrack:**_ _Ginder- Keep Your shirt on._

 _ **Warnings**_ _: Los de la primera parte. Lenguaje obsceno, escenas explícitas, shota.. y la cantidad de cosas que dije anteriormente._

 _ **Voilá**_

Le encantaba de ella ese cinismo que flotaba en cada palabra suya, defecto que siempre odio, en Natasha lucía fascinante. Despedía inteligencia y astucia, y el sarcasmo que blandía como espada le atraía de una manera alucinante.

Era locuaz, coqueta y hábil en el doble sentido, que sonrojaban a un veterano Capitán y le hacían sonreír a ella ante esa inocencia burbujeante del afamado héroe de guerra.

Cuando llegaron a estar frente al Hotel y él le ayudó a salir del lujoso auto, ella desordenó un poco su cabello rubio, haciendo sentir a Steve como un adolescente.

Dominaba la situación, incluso esperando impaciente a que el héroe abriese la puerta de su habitación, ella mantenía la batuta de todo lo que ocurría entre los dos. Jugaba a zafar de a pocos la corbata, acariciaba con pericia los brazos fuertes y sobre todo, el movimiento de sus manos bajando su vestido, concentraba todo el raciocinio del Capitán.

–Ojalá disfrute lo que tengo preparado para su cumpleaños, Rogers–

Y luego de esas palabras que dejaron en absoluta quietud a Steve, la muchacha se dirigió al baño con su bolso colgando del brazo y la tela del sugestivo atuendo levantándose a cada paso, dejando ver poco a poco más carne de esos sensuales muslos.

Tomando asiento en su cama e intentando ralentizar la respiración que se agitaba más y más por la expectativa, solo podía pensar en la hechizante muchacha agitándose sobre el caballo de plástico, y en el pequeño vestido que apenas podía cubrirle.

Frotaba sus ojos sin saber cómo había terminado así, los arrepentimientos fuera de su cabeza, las normas morales desapareciendo de sus decisiones y el deseo ocupando todo la materia gris de su cerebro.

¡Ese Steve sentado allí, no era el Capitán América!

… _Y si que te gusta eso, dejar la etiqueta de héroe para volverte un hombre con hambre de sexo y placer ¿verdad?_ Susurró, su consciencia despectiva, dándole quizá el motivo por el que Natasha le había impactado más que cualquiera.

 _En sus ojos veía a Steve Rogers, y no al Capitán América, en ella podía regodearse de sus pecados y no de sus hazañas heroicas._

Tan humano, tan vulnerable… Tan libre por un día.

El curvilíneo cuerpo se asomo por fin a través de la puerta del cuarto de baño, su piel bronceada iluminada pobremente por las lámparas de la habitación de los jóvenes militares le impedía detallar perfectamente el traje de la atractiva bailarina.

La escuchó reír sonoramente, los tacones golpeteaban en un constante sonido y a medida que la luz parecía tomarla entre sus brazos, la oscuridad se la arrebataba, dejándolo a él con leves visiones de la pequeña figura que se contoneaba por la habitación.

Estando ella bajo el foco de la luminiscencia de esa estancia, poco a poco el Capitán fue notando con sorpresa el espectáculo al que ella lo invitaba.

– ¡Joder! – solo pudo pronunciar Steve observando a Natasha frente a su lecho con nada más y nada menos que las características franjas y estrellas de su uniforme en el vestido pecaminoso que la coqueta bailarina lucía.

 _No lo podía creer, era su maldito traje de batalla siendo ensalzado por ese erótico cuerpo femenino._

Sus ojos se enfrascaron en las particularidades del vestuario.

El escote iba profundo, justamente cinco dedos arriba de su ombligo; a la par de unas solapas color rojo con estrellas blancas que decoraban elegantemente el pecho escaso de la sensual muchacha.

Su traje se adhería a su vientre en una tela idéntica a la del uniforme militar, revelando sutilmente la cintura estrecha que moría por volver a ver totalmente descubierta.

Las anchas caderas de la dama resaltaban gloriosas bajo los volantes azules y blancos de la corta falda, permitiendo la perfecta vista de ese tonificado y colosal culo.

Abrió la boca en un estado de admiración inmediata.

Solo una pequeña tanga recubría el firme trasero de la insinuante señorita. Las nalgas bronceadas y grandes se veían tan prensiles, que una oleada de puro éxtasis explotó en el cuerpo del Capitán América.

 _¿Cuánto tiempo le gastaría deshacerse de esa minúscula prenda?_ Pensó Steve, sintiendo el calor asfixiándole por completo. Una tensión sin igual se apoderó de su organismo, los deseos reprimidos volaron ansiosos para explorar, y su instinto reaccionaba alarmantemente a cada detalle pecaminoso que sus ojos azules encontraban.

¡Dios! Ella ni siquiera había empezado su número y Rogers se sentía peor de abochornado y excitado que en el Burlesque.

–Espero que no se moleste Capitán –dijo traviesamente Natasha, sacando de su espalda un kepis militar a juego del apremiante atuendo, colocándoselo sobre su cabellera azabache. –Tengo un leve fetiche por su traje y por usted–

Steve no pudo pronunciar palabra y supuso que si lo hubiese intentado, quizá balbucearía infantilmente

¡Maldición! Cumplía 35 años, ya no era un jodido crío.

 _Y ni siquiera Peggy le había despertado de esta manera_

Todos los pensamientos que le abrumaban, se vieron interrumpidos por el contoneo atrevido de las caderas de Natasha. Sus dedos enfundados en los guantes rojos retozaban inocentemente con el tocadiscos de la habitación, mientras su mullido trasero se mecía pecadoramente frente a sus narices.

¡Niña perversa!

Una melodía colmó la estancia, las trompetas altas y sugerentes le dieron luz verde a la bailarina para que girase y dejará de lado el viejo tocadiscos. Se enfrentó al rostro arrebolado del rubio, a la par que su semblante femenino se colmaba de una expresión de placer absoluto.

 _La tentación tenía tantos atajos, muchos más que el camino de los hombres rectos._

La sonrisa felina en los labios rojos de la muchacha, le hicieron imitar el gesto de inmediato. Los ojos azules ardían en expectativa pura, el desespero de verla mover su cuerpo al ritmo de la hechizante melodía lo mantenía en un estado de ansiedad latente y hambre… Mucha hambre.

Y cuando creyó que su grande cuerpo no soportaría la tensión de verla estática, sin acercarse a él, burlándose de su vulnerabilidad… Sus estimulantes caderas iniciaron un feroz y agresivo contoneo, lento, mucho más insinuante que el que ejecutó en _Calypso._

Volátil, femenina… _Femme Fatale_.

Las pequeñas palmas de sus manos iniciaron un tortuoso trayecto por el traje provocativo, los dedos rozaban el cuerpo en una sutil caricia, mientras las piernas marcaban el ritmo de la melodía que retumbaba solo por ella. Cuando los dígitos levantaron con infantil gesto la pequeña falda tocando con delicadeza las aristas de esa pequeña prenda interior, Steve no pudo reprimir un jadeo.

El rubio debió arrastrarse en su cama para observar con atención lo que las pequeñas bragas anhelaban enseñarle. Justo bordeando el final del lecho, con la intención de tocar siquiera un trozo de esa piel, la bailarina notó sus intenciones y se marchó juguetona, aún con los dedos rozando el pequeño panty.

Se apostó sobre el tocadiscos, dándole la espalda al capitán, separando obscenamente las nalgas, dejándole vislumbrar al veterano Rogers como la tanga era devorada por ese culo arrebatador.

Steve sintió un estremecimiento en el bajo vientre, demasiado contundente para sacarle un gruñido de insatisfacción.

Estaba dispuesto a lo que sea para llevársela a la cama.

Natasha siguió con el vaivén letal, girándose de a poco, apoyando su trasero en el mueble costoso, frotándose con gracia, como una pequeña gatita en celo. La sonrisa perversa no desaparecía de su rostro aniñado, y los ojos castaños brillaban con un aire travieso, acumulándole al capitán demasiado morbo en el cuerpo.

… Pensó que sería como tirarse a una adolescente en la flor de su juventud…

Un viejo como él, recordando glorias pasadas y no con cualquier mujer… Sino con _Esa mujer._

Sus ojos regresaron a la hermosa chica.

La cereza que tenía como labios se apoderaron del guante de su mano derecha, los dientes se aferraron a la tela para zafarse muy lentamente de la prenda.

Dedo por dedo, un sugestivo movimiento de su lengua sobre las falanges y finalmente, su mano contraria terminando de deshacerse del elegante guante para lanzarlo al rostro absorto del veterano capitán.

La obsesión del soldado de atrapar el guantelete le hizo aferrarse con fuerza a la tela y apretarla contra su nariz para emborracharse aún más de ese delicioso aroma.

Y antes de poder procesar esa gama de olores entremezclándose ardientemente, el segundo guante de la muchacha iba a parar sobre la cama, dejando sus elegantes manos en libertad, y a un pobre Steve olisqueando enfermizamente el chocolate fundido en la refinada prenda.

Ella continuó contoneándose cerca a la cama, los pasos que daban sus bronceadas piernas eran vigilados por los ojos expectantes de Steve. El rostro cándido de Natasha insinuaba una imagen de niña buena, mientras el juego sugerente de sus manos sobre el escabroso escote, denotaba la maldad que contenía ese pequeño cuerpo.

Así pues, Steve aún con el guante en sus manos y el fervor aguardando en sus orbes azules, notó con nerviosismo como la muchacha caminaba hasta la cama.

Autoritaria, posesiva… Excitante.

Las manos desnudas llegaron a parar en los anchos hombros del Capitán, mientras el espejismo de su piel tersa lo noqueaba con violencia. Sus piernas largas terminaron a cada lado del cuerpo rígido del rubio.

Sentado, con sus manos en el regazo y posando su vista en el sensual rostro de la dama, se sintió lo suficientemente vulnerable y a partes iguales, atraído.

Ella le había obligado a bajar las armas y entregarse al goce.

La muchacha se deslizaba de arriba hacia abajo, sin dejarle de ver fijamente, las palmas surcaron el pecho ancho del Capitán, dedicando especial atención a la corbata, manoseándola febrilmente como si de una gran polla se tratase.

Acercó su nariz al cuello del soldado y le arrancó un beso casto, para después olisquear desvergonzadamente con placer insano la corbata.

Deseó atarla con ella… ¡Dios! Miles de pensamientos eróticos acaecían por el tacto de sus manos. Quería probar más de esos carnosos labios, quería olvidarse de Peggy, quería darle voz a esos voraces deseos internos que le llamaban desde hace tiempo…

Quería regocijarse en ese cuerpo joven y dejar de lado que cumpliría 35 años en pocas horas.

–Ngh… ¡Dios! – consiguió exclamar de manera legible Steve, al sentir como los audaces dedos surcaban sobre sus varoniles muslos. Estaba muy cerca de esa zona que aún no se atisbaba a través de la ropa, pero que yacía despierta, ya hace bastante tiempo.

Ella se levantó del lugar dejando al Capitán en un estado letárgico. La boca abierta y una protesta bailando en los labios del veterano, que ella acalló regresando a sentarse en las piernas de él, dejando esta vez su espalda contra el amplio pecho y su turgente trasero encima de esa vara caliente que poco a poco hacía estragos en ambos.

La boca teñida de labial le susurró algo al Capitán lo suficientemente alto para que él accediera rápidamente a sus pretensiones. El soldado levantó una de sus piernas, observando como la flexible muchacha se estiraba perezosamente contra ella.

Sus ojos con una envidiable vista del atractivo culo, sus manos cosquilleando ante la tentación de tocarlo, apretarlo…

Y cuando se dio cuenta, uno de sus zapatos había caído al suelo con un ruido sordo, a la par que la entrepierna de Natasha se restregaba obscenamente como señal de victoria.

¡Ella terminaría con él! Estaba seguro.

Se iba a morir si no se la follaba ahí mismo. Observó suplicante su erección creciendo aún más y creyó que le iba a explotar.

–Capitán, el otro pie– masculló divertida la muchacha. Una de sus cejas levantándose en una seña burlona. ¡Niña mala!

Obedeció la orden con parsimonia, degustando la concentración de Natasha en la labor que emprendía.

Después de ello, con gracia felina regresó al agreste suelo, y arrodillada con la determinación dibujada en su rostro y las malas intenciones colmando ese pequeño cuerpo, quedó entre las piernas del soldado.

¡Se la iba a mamar! Pensó Steve con expectativa. Sonrió bobaliconamente, provocándole una risa fuerte a Natasha.

Vio sus dedos abrirse paso entre sus pantalones de gala, la experiencia de esas cálidas manos sobre sus piernas le advirtieron de la lujuria que emanaba la joven. _Y él era la razón._

Ella era voluptuosidad y él era simpleza, y aún así, ambos parecían atraerse con fuerza singular.

Una mirada de la bailarina le sacó un jadeo involuntario. Parecía demandar atención inmediata, y en un gesto angelical levantó su dedo índice para regañarle cariñosamente… Y no precisamente al Capitán, sino a su pene.

Steve no tuvo oportunidad para disculparse, porque la bragueta estaba baja y las yemas ahora solo jugueteaban con su polla ataviada aún del bóxer apretado.

Ella se relamió los labios involuntariamente, los ojos consiguiendo distinguir a través de la tela licrada, la silueta del miembro altivo del soldado. No quiso hacer nada, solo se imaginó las posibilidades bajo la casta ropa interior de Steve…

Se imaginó el vello rubio deslizándose en un camino feliz, dándole la bienvenida gustosa.

Se imaginó atragantándose con la leche que le sacaría… Y deseó tocarse, pero aún más que eso, deseó que tomara su cuerpo y lo partiese en dos.

El bóxer se tornó húmedo y la tanga que ella lucía igual.

¡Si no se daba prisa, ambos se vendrían sin siquiera una jodida penetración!

¡Y claro que los dos ansiaban eso con prontitud!

Las manos ágiles no tardaron demasiado en zafar al Capitán de esos bóxers incómodos. El jadeo ahogado que embargó a ambos retumbó por la habitación.

Steve se liberaba y Natasha se encadenaba a ese miembro erguido frente a ella.

Lo observó fijamente, memorizando los detalles de la vara febril que se alzaba frente a su rostro sonrojado. No había vello en lo absoluto, como pensó ella. Pero ese escenario le pareció _apetecible._

Era extenso y ancho, mucho más de lo que creyó. El glande rosado y completamente húmedo de líquido pre seminal, luciendo comestible como si de una deliciosa piruleta se tratará…. Y el tallo, Natasha con solo verlo se predispuso para tomarlo en la boca.

La ahogaría si tan solo pensaba en llenarse con su circunferencia.

Antes de que ella pudiera apartarse y olvidar siquiera haber estado en esa habitación, una mano grande y pálida empujó su rostro para que la boca sonrosada tomara el aparatoso pene.

El sonido trémulo que salió de la garganta del héroe nacional le advirtió del placer que lo carcomía sin piedad, mientras ella lidiaba en no asfixiarse con el miembro hirviendo de él llegándole hasta las amígdalas.

Natasha sintió arcadas y unos leves estremecimientos, al notar como él se entregaba a su boca. La imagen de Steve era digna de enmarcar, los ojos virando en un estado de profundo éxtasis, sus labios abriéndose de a poco queriendo gemir pero sin éxito y el rostro varonil de ese atractivo soldado no hacía más que tomar un tinte carmesí, dándole una expresión que le restaba veinte años de encima.

Entonces permitió que su incomodidad pasara a segundo plano y comenzó a succionar de acuerdo al ritmo que le imponía Steve. Así pues, justo cuando el glande rozaba su lengua, ella le apretaba fervorosamente con lentitud, escuchando del Capitán sollozos lastimeros que se le antojaban demasiado deliciosos.

–Natasha… Tócate para mí– susurró Rogers entre la bruma de goce que experimentaba allí.

Y ella no soporto evadir esa petición tan ansiosa y dedicada. Aún con la polla llenándole la boca y los embistes casi animales del Capitán, Nat bajo sus palmas por todo el cuerpo siendo el blanco de la atenta mirada de Steve.

Descendió las yemas de sus dedos, rozando los pequeños botones y sintiéndolos erectos, hipersensibilizados ante la oleada de placer que recibía por su propia cuenta y claro, del orgasmo de Steve construyéndose con facilidad.

El sudor calcinaba cada centímetro de la piel bronceada de la muchacha, y la tensión que se apoderaba de su cuerpo, no parecía menguar. Y como podría hacerlo ante la vista erótica del gran héroe de los Estados Unidos gozando la felación que ella ejecutaba.

Descendió las yemas de sus dedos, percibiendo su entrada abriéndose y cerrándose, como una flor en la primavera gloriosa.

El líquido que empapaba la tela de su traje, era la prueba misma que faltaba poco para llegar con solo observarle abstraído.

Descendió las yemas de sus dedos, descubriendo su erección apretarse contra el vestido que lucía, notó la saliva recorriendo su barbilla, cayendo sobre el pecho masculino, todo en conjunto advirtiéndole que había perdido los estribos hace tiempo ya.

Y sin notar la mirada del capitán sobre sus movimientos, creyéndolo enfrascado en su propio regocijo, corrió con los delgados dedos la tanga insinuante, tanteando el borde su ano dispuesto.

Los dígitos rozaban con delicadez el terreno prohibido de la cándida abertura, abriendo el apetito de querer algo dentro jodiéndole… Así que no bastó nada para penetrarse audazmente con uno de sus dedos.

Un jadeo salió involuntario de los labios carmesí atascados aún con esa polla enorme, que no paso desapercibido para Steve y con el que creyó Natasha le dio unos centímetros más de erección. Creyó ahora si detenerse, porque a ese ritmo la mataría.

–Eso es bonita, imagina que soy yo quien te la mete– el gruñido murió en su garganta, cuando sintió el pene vibrar ante la imagen hipnótica de ella tocándose con más ahínco.

Natasha le dio lo que más deseaba, cerró los ojos, respiró agitadamente y deslizó con lentitud la ropa interior hasta abajo, dejando ver para asombro de Steve y tranquilidad de ella, su verdadera naturaleza.

– ¡Mierda! ¡Eres un hombre!... – Y el soldado no pudo continuar la retahíla de maldiciones, porque un orgasmo estruendoso lo separó del mundo real. Se había venido con la imagen de ver el pene de Natasha bajo la falda de volantes, había estallado al verla estimular su ano…

¡Maldición!

… Y Steve no pudo reprimir clamar su nombre en esa explosión de sensaciones abarcándole entero. La mejor eyaculación de su vida había sido gracias a un travesti.

El temblor que le hizo caer en la cama de espaldas, lo golpeó por completo, ni siquiera pudo auxiliar a la muchacha que se había tragado todo su esperma y yacía atorada en el suelo.

Ella por su parte, limpió su rostro y los restos de fluido que le mancharon, mientras tosía con insistencia al comprobar que no había asimilado bien la venida del Capitán.

… Y bueno, él tampoco había asimilado con éxito que un hombre era el que le había seducido.

Ella no quiso que Rogers pensara demasiado, había llegado hasta este punto. No abandonaría la contienda y ahora más que nunca ansiaba al héroe de guerra totalmente a su merced.

Y lo conseguiría como dé lugar.

Con la determinación que lo caracterizaba, el muchacho gateó sobre la cama dejando sus partes íntimas libres, sin deseo de cubrirse… Porque incluso siendo hombre, él lograría que Steve lo follase.

Los temblores que aquejaban aún al Capitán y el semen que todavía su pene semierecto expulsaba, le dieron la razón, él no era el único que tenía hambre de hacer el amor y regodearse en el cuerpo del otro.

Su lengua maestra entonces se deslizó sobre los testículos, deseando con apremiante fervor verlo reaccionar a sus intentos de erotizarlo. Una de sus manos se encargó de acariciar el miembro que poco a poco y ante la evidente sorpresa de ella parecía recobrar su vigor con fascinante rapidez.

Hábil y entregado en su labor, el muchacho mantenía al Capitán e incluso a él mismo en un estado de inflexión crítico.

Él deseaba terminar, pero con esa polla dentro de él, y se abstenía, claro que se abstenía de tocarse… Pero la tarea le estaba costando la vida.

¡Era un niño precoz ante su héroe de la infancia!

Y bueno, Steve luchaba por no volver a excitarse y vaya mal trabajo estaba haciendo, porque a cada lametazo que le concedía el joven a su pene, él estaba de regreso a esa ensoñación inicial.

Le escuchó gemir nuevamente, observó sus manos temblorosas apretar las sabanas y conoció con regocijo la debilidad de Steve por una rica mamada.

¡Era toda una Cajita de Sorpresas el gran Capitán América!

–… Eres un niño– susurró el soldado con los ojos cerrados, absorto aún por los estremecimientos del reciente orgasmo y de este que ya venía construyéndose gradualmente.

Abrió los ojos con pesadez, poco a poco recobrando la cordura, notando los masajes sensuales de una boca cálida sobre su pene. El susurro que había emitido apenas unos segundos, se convirtió en un grito ensordecedor y la aparición inoportuna de su raciocinio.

– ¡Eres un hombre! –

Sus manos grandes apresaron esta vez el cabello artificial del muchacho, no para volverle a joder la boca, sino para lanzarlo bruscamente al suelo, lejos de su alcance.

La peluca terminó junto al tocadiscos, mientras el joven y su adorable cabello castaño acababan cerca al anexo de su ropa. – ¡Claro que soy un hombre! ¡En _Calypso_ todos los son! – gritó enfurecido el atractivo chico, levantándose con indignación y sobando levemente su cabeza.

– ¡No puede ser! ¡Yo vi mujeres allí! –

– ¿Ah sí? ¿En qué parte, Capitán? –

El castaño se cruzó de brazos, parándose sin pudor frente a Steve y dejándole ver su pene totalmente excitado.

–… La rubia de los tragos– Tanteó.

– ¿Quién Clint? … –una risa que no le dio ni un poco de gracia al Capitán – _Calypso_ es un lugar de entretenimiento de hombres y para hombres, no hay necesidad de más explicaciones… –

– ¡Claro que necesito más explicaciones! ¡Yo no sabía nada! –

–Que me lo diga un niño con suerte de entrar a ese burlesque ¡No un Capitán de la Segunda Guerra Mundial! ¡Por el amor de Dios! –

Una queja del soldado que nunca llegó, en cuanto el pene tembló intranquilo carente de atención. Seguía duro como roca, aún sabiendo que Natasha no era una mujer. ¡Qué vergüenza!

–Es más normal de lo que usted cree… La homosexualidad no es un pecado–masculló él, deshaciéndose los aretes lentamente–… Ni mucho menos sentirse excitado por un hombre–

– ¡Yo soy heterosexual! –

Entonces el chico sonrió depredadoramente, como si su perversa mente estuviese maquinando a una velocidad inalcanzable estratagemas para verle caer de nuevo.

–… El oral que le hice habla por sí solo–

– ¡Porque pensé que eras una chica! – volvió a gritar el Capitán con agobio, sintiendo espasmos en el bajo vientre. Parecía que la visión de ese niño luciendo traje de mujer y burlándose de él tenía un efecto devastador para su jodido pene.

–… Si está seguro de su heterosexualidad, apostemos–

La burla bailando sobre esos labios malévolos.

–No apostaré algo que ya está dicho…–

–Si yo le hago llegar al menos una vez, usted aceptará que es homosexual al menos para mi propio placer personal, pero si eso no ocurre, reembolsaré yo mismo su dinero y gritaré a viva voz que engañe a un pobre heterosexual– convido el atractivo muchacho, alborotando un poco su cabello y caminando sugerente hasta Steve –¿Qué le parece? –

– ¿Reembolsarás todo el dinero? –

–Todo, incluso la pieza de mi baile que usted pagó… Y mi estadía en esta habitación. Todo es todo–

El muchacho sonrió cándido, arqueando una de sus cejas con una seguridad que hizo reír a Steve.

–Acepto las condiciones–

 _Pobre infeliz._

Jamás pensó que "hacerle llegar al menos una vez" estaba sujeto a verle encima de su cuerpo luciendo aún ese traje perverso, claro que no, ni mucho menos la forma ortodoxa que se deshacía de s ropa… a través de la boca jugueteando a zafar su corbata y el uniforme militar, infantilmente, enseñándole lo fácil que era tentar a un hombre cristiano y adepto a los buenos valores

–Siento que no puedo llamarte Natasha… –

– _Llámame Tony, solo Tony_ – ronroneó el muchacho, abriendo aún más sus muslos y restregando su miembro sobre el abdomen ya descubierto del Capitán. –Esto es el mismísimo cielo, carajo–

El niño cerró los ojos y empezó a frotarse indecentemente casi en el pecho ancho del soldado, a la par que pellizcaba eróticamente los muslos entreabiertos de Steve.

Mascullaba cosas inteligibles, acelerando más el movimiento de su cadera. El pene de él se levantaba feroz contra la tela del traje y los pezones que se dibujaban a través del elástico llamaban a viva voz la boca de Steve para calmar su insatisfacción.

Entonces se dejo caer hacía atrás, sus manos aprehendiendo las piernas atléticas del rubio y su cuerpo a la deriva de los ojos azules que no querían estar expectantes del espectáculo, pero que caían vilmente bajo el hechizo del niño altanero.

–Así Capitán... Más fuerte, hasta el fondo, por favor– mascullaba Tony en una serie de gemidos que doblegaban con contundencia la voluntad inocua del héroe.

Y mordiendo sus labios hinchados de la reciente chupada y con el cabello alborotado y brillante, dejó sus piernas en torno a la cabeza del soldado dándole una visión periférica de esa pequeña hendidura suplicando algo que la llenase.

No quiso mirar, Steve no quiso mirar… Pero era un jodido masoquista perdedor, que con un solo atisbo quedó atado al perverso show que él le ofrecía.

Y eso no le bastó al mocoso infeliz que lucía extasiado en esa posición reveladora, sino que le hizo partícipe de la treta perversa al tomar una de sus manos y saborear uno a uno los dedos con un goce infinito plantado en el rostro.

– ¿Crees que tu mano puede caber entera? – preguntó inocente el niño, mientras que deslizaba la palma del soldado sobre sus pequeños pezones y jadeaba inconstantemente, como si le costase mantenerse en pie.

Steve creyó que iba a ganar la batalla, cuando le vio sollozar por el roce que generaba su mano sobre los botones erectos. Tony era solo sensaciones allí, apretaba los ojos con fuerza y su pelvis se agitaba intranquila en su lugar, el toqueteo de piel contra piel, la ansía de tener algo que lo llenara, el deseo de follarse al Capitán le podía bastante… No quería perder, _no iba a perder_.

Y sin que Steve pudiese evitarlo, el joven metió dos dedos de la mano del Capitán en su interior y echando su cabeza para atrás, tomando de los hombros al capitán, empezó a cabalgar los dígitos que desaparecían en un dos por tres, más húmedos y calientes que nunca.

El soldado ahogó un gritito de sorpresa, acallado quizá por la imagen erótica del muchacho encima de él, cayendo con gratitud sobre sus dedos y regresando una y otra vez, en un vaivén enfermizo.

Era demasiado ardiente, mojado y enloquecedor volver a entrometerse en esa entrada pequeña y estrecha. El sonido obsceno que provocaba la ida y venida de ese culo tragándose sus dedos, le hacía alucinar, le hacía querer perder para que su polla pudiese reemplazar lo que a duras penas podían conseguir los dígitos.

–Tony…– balbuceó incoherentemente, ingresando un tercer dedo a esa minúscula abertura. El gruñido que salió de la garganta juvenil reverberó por toda la habitación y sobre todo en el miembro suplicante de Steve que ahora se restregaba en la espalda del adolescente.

– ¿Esperarás para meter toda la mano? –

La impaciencia del muchacho lo dejo sudando temeroso. Estaba perdiendo vilmente contra él, contra ese niño que se deslizaba en tendidos movimientos sobre los tres dedos de su mano.

Y entonces toda su voluntad se quebró.

Accedió a sus pretensiones sin mirar atrás y dejó que los dígitos ahora se convirtieran en el puño de su mano. Los ojos del joven se abrieron de golpe y un gemidito se le escapó, las lágrimas sortearon el angelical rostro y Steve no pudo evitar sentirse más excitado.

¡Era un insano mental!

¿Cómo era posible que él se sintiera lascivo con verle llorar?

El muchacho allí, yendo más despacio montado sobre su palma entera y abarcando con su estrecha raja todo lo que podía, se deslizó quejumbroso para besar al Capitán con violencia, mordiendo sus labios, batallando contra su lengua experta, jugueteando a explorar los secretos sucios y perversos que guardaba el héroe de su infancia en los labios.

Steve había perdido.

Lo supo después de apartar a Tony y tomarlo del cabello con brusquedad, posicionándolo en cuatro y abriéndose paso a través de ese atractivo trasero con su enorme polla.

Y sintió que estaba en el infierno, quemándose vivo, muriendo de puro goce.

El sinuoso conducto le daba la bienvenida perezosamente, haciéndole espacio poco a poco a ese gordo pene que yacía más despierto que nunca. El ingrediente secreto de esa ambiciosa comida, fue nada más y nada menos que los sollozos de su amada Natasha al sentir sorpresivamente la embestida. Un sonido gutural emanó del Capitán y poco conocedor del tema, arremetió agresivamente contra la voraz abertura de Tony, alcanzando el cabello castaño y jalándolo en cada violento embate.

–Despacio… Me vas a matar– susurró lastimeramente el muchacho, intentando mantener el equilibrio sobre sus trémulas extremidades, apelando a la piedad del Capitán con su rostro aniñado… Y nada de eso pasó, una sonrisa sádica en su amado héroe le hizo gemir pasito y soportar pacientemente el brusco movimiento de las caderas.

Los doseles de la cama golpeaban constantemente la pared, los brazos del niño no habían soportado el peso del soldado sobre su cuerpo así que ahora solo mantenía las caderas al aire, demasiado exhausto para seguir en pie después de todo.

Pero lo disfrutaba, la follada dura y tensa que estaba viviendo, la disfrutaba… Y lo excitaba como nunca, porque el héroe con el que creció en su infancia, lo estaba jodiendo ardientemente, porque el hombre con el que había descubierto sus primeros instintos sexuales, le estaba partiendo el cuerpo en dos, porque Steve Rogers era suyo por ahora… Y ese pensamiento le hizo sonreír quedadamente.

El Capitán se vio al espejo que yacía frente a él, su piel lucia sudorosa y el cabello que usualmente llevaba con cuidado esmero, estaba desordenado, rebelde, al igual que su rostro sonrojado, pintado de una expresión de pura complacencia.

Parecía más joven que nunca, la imagen del reflejo hablaba de un muchacho de 20 años desenfadado, ansioso de comerse el mundo y cambiar a las personas, la rigidez de sus 35 años era reemplazada por el aire conspirador pintado en sus labios, en sus gesticulaciones libres de ademanes aprendidos y colmados de una personalidad arrolladora como la suya en las décadas doradas.

Steve amó esa faceta suya desatada y atrevida, sexual y lasciva, juvenil y descarada… Steve amó mancharse de la desfachatez del muchacho y corromperse perversamente, como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía.

Perdía poco a poco la apuesta con Tony y nada le importo ya.

Sin salir del sensual joven, Steve lo sujeto de las axilas fácilmente. El cansancio y la figura delgada de Tony le permitían cargarlo sin problema alguno sobre sus muslos fuertes y atléticos.

Tony exclamó suavecito, con la cabeza echada a un lado y el rostro cargado de inocencia enfrentándose al reflejo que le veía desde el frente. El capitán se quedó quieto por unos segundos, grabando a fuego en su cabeza la imagen enternecedora y provocativa que le mostraba el espejo.

No le importaría quemarse en las llamaradas abismales del infierno, si así Tony podría permanecer a su lado un poco más.

Deslizó una de sus manos hacía el pecho contrario para sostener al blandengue muchacho, mientras la otra palma la acomodaba sobre el cuello estilizado, elevando su hermoso semblante.

Allí, frente al espejo y con un deseo carcomiéndole vivo, empezó a impulsarse de arriba hacia abajo, penetrando rudamente el cuerpo atractivo del joven. Sus muslos ejecutaban todo el trabajo, las piernas se mecían en un cadencioso ritmo que le sacaba sollozos lastimeros a Tony, que en la posición en la que se encontraba parecía percibir el golpeteo a ese dulce lugar, con mucha más contundencia.

–Observa cómo te follo, Tony… Pareces una perra en celo–susurró el Capitán con tono agreste, insertando dos dedos en los labios abiertos del muchacho y obligándole a mirar como su interior succionaba en un ágil movimiento todo ese enorme tallo y lo devolvía más mojado y grande, más sucio y perverso.

Tony respiró hondo, gimiendo ruidosamente sobre el pecho fuerte del rubio, deleitándose en la visión de sus piernas totalmente abiertas y su interior siendo sonsacado animalmente por el enorme pene de su héroe.

No bastó demasiado para que Steve volviese a tocar ese delicioso punto y lo obligase a caer en un orgasmo potente. El muchacho tembló entre los fieros brazos del hombre que seguía arremetiendo contra él, contrayéndose entero, sintiendo la inconsciencia cerrándole los ojos y dejándolo devastado.

Al poco tiempo, el Capitán había perdido la apuesta.

El orgasmo de Tony había sido el detonante del suyo. Esa mueca de dolor en el rostro del muchacho, las lágrimas en las mejillas, ese rozagante cuerpo siendo tomado por el placer y después los músculos de su deliciosa abertura apretándole lo suficiente para exprimirle hasta la vida…

No lo soporto más y terminó dentro del joven, embadurnándolo de su leche hasta el hastío. Las esbeltas y adorables piernas quedaron manchadas de la corrida violenta que había tenido, dándole a Steve un espectáculo más que excitante.

El Capitán cayó junto a Tony, observando su rostro calmado, escuchando su respiración aún rauda y notando las marcas de sus manos sobre la piel suave y tersa del muchacho. Acarició lentamente el cabello castaño en un gesto demasiado enternecedor, demasiado íntimo…

Entonces se alejó con la excusa de traer algo para limpiarle, sin querer descifrar aún ese extraño deseo que lo absorbía cuando estaba cerca a Tony.

Lo atraía de maneras inigualables como nadie hubiese podido conseguirlo, desataba su lado amable, pero también el lado salvaje y lascivo, y su lengua afilada amaba desafiarle a cada momento… Era ese toque políticamente incorrecto que su vida requería…

–Llamaré a papá– susurró el joven, al sentir como las manos del Capitán volvían a tocar su cuerpo, esta vez con mucha más delicadeza.

–… No me dirás que eres menor de edad–

Se burló Rogers con una sonrisa en los labios

–Cumpliré 18 años dentro de un mes–

El rostro del soldado palideció. Se quiso morir hay frente a los ojos brillantes del castaño.

Eran demasiadas sorpresas en su pobre y angustiante cumpleaños.

– ¡Feliz cumpleaños Capi! – exclamó emocionado el joven Wilson mientras le abrazaba cordialmente. Steve lucía extenuado pero radiante, como si apenas fuese a cumplir los 25. La tensión que usualmente cargaba en el cuerpo, parecía haber desaparecido en aquella mañana, los ojos azules del Capitán fulguraban traviesos y esa postura severa que mantenía siempre, la suplían movimientos relajados y tranquilos.

–Gracias Sam… Espero regresar lo más antes posible de la comida con Howard, para pasar algo de tiempo aquí–

Se paseaba en una toalla que daba a la cadera, dejando ver los músculos recubiertos de esa piel pálida. Sam deseó llegar a los 40 con el mismo físico de su Capitán, porque en verdad que era envidiable.

– ¡Feliz cumpleaños _Punk_! –

–Bucky... – masculló el rubio antes de fundirse en un abrazo fraternal con su mejor amigo. La risa perversa que le envió el Sargento, hizo sonrojar al pobre Capitán.

–Una sensual morena, salió de aquí hace mucho tiempo ya… – la risita nerviosa de Steve no dejó lugar para dudas –Nos dijo que más tarde esperaba darte tu regalo de cumpleaños ¿La volviste a invitar? –

–No, no hice eso…–

–Bueno, supongo que espera que regreses a _Calypso_ antes de tu viaje– susurró James restándole importancia al asunto y sirviendo una taza de café caliente a su amigo.

–Sí, necesito hacerlo... Al menos para saber su número de teléfono y poder llamarla en las expediciones–

– ¿Lo hicieron? – preguntó Sam con una mueca burlona en el rostro que Steve ansió golpear.

–Se me ha hecho tarde, debo irme ya a la comida de Howard–

El Capitán evadía preguntas y regresaba a su rictus de concentración habitual. La muchacha perversa se lo había hecho al amanecer y el casto Steve no quería hablar de sus aventuras amorosas.

Sam sonrió… Valía la pena haberle dado el culo a Rhodes, si veía al rubio así de feliz.

" _Capitán,_

 _Mi hijo emocionado arregló tu moto, espera que sea tu primer regalo de cumpleaños, así que disfrútalo y llega con ella hasta la Mansión._

 _Te esperamos con ansias,_

 _Howard Stark"_

… Steve llegó en su _Harley_ totalmente renovada, no llevaba el uniforme militar porque el día anterior había quedado estropeado y debió mandarlo a la tintorería. Lucía una camisa azul de cuadros, un jean levemente ajustado que dejaba ver sus piernas tonificadas y una chaqueta de cuero que le daba el toque de frescor al atuendo.

Se lamentó por el hijo de Howard porque al fin y al cabo, el primer regalo de cumpleaños había estado toda la noche manteniéndole en vela, debatiendo con él y haciéndole el amor una y otra vez.

Sintió calentarse de nuevo con tan solo recordar la madrugada del 4 de julio con Tony entre su cuerpo…

Deseaba volver a repetir todo, ansiaba regresar a _Calypso_ y solicitarle una noche más.

–Capitán Rogers, bienvenido a su casa– lo saludó el mayordomo, caminando hasta la acera donde estacionaba Steve su moto.

Cuando bajo del juguete de su juventud, estrechó la mano del hombre mayor con la confianza de antaño.

–Jarvis, un gusto estar aquí... –

–El señorito no deja de hablar de usted y de lo mucho que quiere conocerlo– susurró emocionado Jarvis mientras acompañaba al Capitán a la puerta de la Mansión y le sonreía adusto.

Se conocían desde hace bastante tiempo, mucho más del que quisiera reconocer Steve. Cuando pisó la enorme casa de Howard, pudo reconocer que todo seguía igual, las escaleras ostentosas, los papeles de miles de proyectos revoloteando por la mesa de estar y su laboratorio en el sótano con la puerta levemente abierta. Sonrió al sentirse tan cómodo en un lugar como este.

–Capitán, feliz cumpleaños– dijo Howard llegando desde la cocina con un enorme pastel de dos pisos, la decoración alusiva a su uniforme de batalla, colores azules, rojos y blancos predominando en el glaseado y una figura de acción suya en el centro de todo.

–Gracias Howard, no de…–

Una voz que surgía del laboratorio le interrumpió abruptamente.

– ¡Papá! Era yo el que debía entregárselo–

Una silueta demasiado familiar subiendo los escalones con velocidad, el cabello castaño revoloteando por el viento que fluía a través de la puerta abierta y grasa de motor en su inocente rostro.

Él era su…

– ¡Tony! – exclamó Howard abrazando a su hijo y depositando un tierno beso en su frente. El niño correspondió el gesto y los ojos ambarinos entonces se encontraron con los del Capitán.

La tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

–Steve, el es mi hijo, Anthony Edward Stark… Este año regresó a casa después de cumplir los 15 años, por eso apenas lo conoces– dijo el orgulloso padre, mientras acariciaba con dulzura la mejilla sucia de su primogénito.

–Mucho gusto Capitán, _llámame Tony, solo Tony_ –

Una sonrisa traviesa que le recordó de inmediato lo que había ocurrido ayer en la habitación del hotel. Una voz cándida que se entremezclaba con sonidos obscenos del encuentro previo a su cumpleaños. Un niño al que conocía mucho más de lo que creía su padre.

–… Natasha–


End file.
